


It’s going to be a great day

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ADD character, ADHD Character, Acrophobia, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Character, Carnival, Date Night, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fear of Heights, Finger guns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, IruMatsu, Kaemiu, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, Minor Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Minor Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Minor Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Minor Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Nightmares, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, ONLY FOR CHAPTER ONE, Old Fic, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Phobias, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Saihara Shuichi, anyway, exhale, from April, heart emoji, inhale, its never mentioned but now you know, really old, wait thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: Several couples go to the carnival for a night out. Kaede is determined to have the best time with her girlfriend, despite events from this morning.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	It’s going to be a great day

**Author's Note:**

> [SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 1]
> 
> Wow uh....  
> This fic was from April!! WHOOPSIE! It’s one of those fics I was going to throw out but decided to finish it up while on a trip. Sorry if it’s so...bad??? Long?? This is way too long for comfort and I could’ve cut so much out but never did ^^;; once again, this was from back in April!
> 
> I wanted to write several fics with DR characters having fears from their deaths, some postgame or not. I did one for Miu back on her birthday so it basically has the same layout with how they saw the fear and such. 
> 
> There’s so many backgrounds ships...they’re prominent enough to be tagged but I decided not to, there is  
> Rantaro/Kirumi  
> Angie/Tsumugi  
> Kokichi/Shuichi  
> Maki/Kaito  
> Tenko/Himiko
> 
> And very very small hints of Peko/Sonia, Gonta/Korekiyo, and Sakura/Chihiro. I would’ve had Gonta x Kiyo in it but I wrote this before I was super into the ship.

Everytime Kaede closed her eyes, it’s wrapped around her neck again, the strange grey and red collar that appears each night. 

She’s pulled into the air, trying to grab a hold of any of her classmates so she can stay ground. Shuichi reaches for her, then Rantaro, then Miu, then Maki, so on and so forth, but they always miss by a hair and result in her flying to the high ceiling.

Everything became dark for a couple of seconds, then the rope loosens. Kaede falls straight down and grounded once more. It wasn’t back on the floor, she was not by her classmates, she was sitting on top of a giant piano and pressed down on a white key.

It played an E. An echoed and distressed E. 

The strange teddy bear, black on one side and white on the other, appears in front of her with a tuxedo, music stand, and conducting baton. Since when do stuffed animals learn the complex studies of musical literature to the point they can conduct a piano piece? Why was it always this beat showing up and not anyone else?

Even if this was a daily routine, Kaede was still confused. It was named “Monokuma” Which fits its aesthetic down to a T. 

Monokuma waved the baton, indicating “5...6….5, 6, 7, 8” to begin the show. As it was about to begin, Kaede felt her body rise once more.

What song was it today? It changes every night and never had a set theme. Classical, jazz, blues, indie, doesn’t matter.

And who is the one playing this giant ass piano? Kaede herself.

As Monokuma went through each beat, she moved along with the song playing for her distressed classmates. It was an accompaniment part she played with Shuichi one time, so it wasn’t as hard as previous songs.

It's still painful as hell, the song was _fast_ and she had to _press down on every key on this piano._

If she had to compare the size, it was as big as a house. Left and right, up and down, swinging all around and being _hung._ Kaede couldn’t breathe, her vision was blurring and body beginning to fail on her.

When the piece finishes, she loses all air in her body and then crushed by spikes. This time, those said spikes began to fall while she was playing and losing her last bit of life.

Kaede screamed. It was enough to wake her up and sit up on her bed.

“A-Ah?! AAAH?!” She couldn’t stop shaking. Hot tears fell on her face and her heart was beating a million times a minute. No matter how many times she has that same dream, it’s given the same reaction. No matter what she does, there’s no way to stop Kaede’s chronic nightmares.

She tried having remedies from Rantaro, backfired. Fresh Tea from Kirumi, did not work. Training with Tenko or Kaito before bed, a failure. Going to bed early, just made it worse. At this point, she won’t sleep. 

She never told anyone what the dreams were about, she could not let them worry about her. Kaede told a lie, explaining it was hard for her to sleep. Kokichi would be so proud.

“W-What time is it?” She looked over at her clock, currently, 6:30 am. Might as well try and start getting ready now.

Her body was still shaking and getting up from the bed was all too difficult. Deep breaths, in and out, just head to the bathroom and get ready.

It’s earlier than her usual time getting up, but who cares. Going back to sleep will make matters worse.

Freshening up and putting on her uniform was a little rough, but she managed to pull through. Kaede left her dorm and acted as if the nightmares never happened. She painted a fresh smile on her face and looked around the other dorms.

“Hm?” She heard a small creek from behind. Turning around, Kaede noticed a tall female student stepped out of her room, along with someone else. The second person was the same height as...

“K-Kirumi?!”

“E-Eh! Please quiet down...” The Maid yelped softly. Rantaro was in her room, which could only mean one thing.

Well, several things, but being around Miu for so long changes some conclusions.

“Oh my god, please don’t tell me you did it? Out of all couples, I wouldn’t expect you two to be the first in our class!”

“W-We didn’t!” Rantaro’s face was completely red from embarrassment, “I...did stay overnight with her. But it wasn’t like that! I-I helped her out last night and crashed”

“W-We would never do such a thing. Rantaro explained they don’t want to and I don’t either. Please don’t tell anyone, I don’t want r-rumours to spread…”

_Sure, crashed. I’m sure they made out afterwards and cuddled to sleep._

That does sound nice, maybe she should take up on that idea.

“My lips are sealed, I’ll see you guys at breakfast?”

The couple nodded and downstairs to the dining hall. Kaede will make a mental note to playfully tease them about that.

This wasn’t the first time she’s seen it. The first time was with Tsumugi and Angie. They came out of the dorms covered in paint and giggling at one another. One time she had to head to Shuichi’s dorm for something and Kokichi opened it instead, in just a shirt and underwear.

Kaede took her time going over to the dining hall. Her body was still recovering from the nightmare and she did not want to tumble down the stairs. No one needs to see that.

When she made it, many other students were heading inside as well. She gave friendly waves to the upperclassmen and high-fives to her classmates.

"Hm?” Something soft hit her back. Someone had her arms wrapped around her from behind.

Kaede couldn’t help but give a small smile.

“Hey, Miu”

“It’s my Bakamatsu! Do you wanna boobie hat?!”

“Ah...not today, but thank you” of course she had to ask that loud enough for Kokichi and Shuichi to hear.

“Eeeeww! Boobie hat?! This is why we are the cutest couple” the Supreme Leader huffed, “We don’t do anything like that! We are the cutest and the best. We are deemed the power couple”

“Last time I checked, the cutest couple in our class is Angie and Tsumugi. There is no best couple, then the power couple is—”

“Shut up, Shu-Shu. Besides, Angie n Tsu are weeeeird and cryptic. I feel like they would be the ones to stand the corner of my bed and eat Kit-Kats incorrectly. Let’s get going! I’m hungry!!”

The couple hurried inside the dining hall, now leaving Kaede and Miu. The inventor was still giving her a nice hug and Kaede did not want her to let go anytime soon.

She felt so safe...

But Miu was ready to leave.

“Ah, fucking hell! Come on, I’m starving and want to eat whatever the chef and cleaning lady made!”

“Haha...alright” she opened the door for Miu and gestured her to go inside. “Ladies first~”

“You’re a lady too, Kae-idiot!”

“Prettiest go first~”

“I—“ getting Miu flustered was the best. Her boastful attitude crumbled on the spot with bright blush appearing on her cheeks.

A wonderful sight for this morning.

“Ugh! Shut up…” she headed into the dining hall, Kaede followed not after.

Not everyone was at breakfast yet, everyone from the Harmony and most from Jabberwock dorms was here and eating. Kirumi and Teruteru work quick and it’s always delicious. No one left unsatisfied. 

Speaking of those two, she noticed they were giving out breakfast to everyone. Teruteru made a comment to the maid, which caused a death glare from Rantaro and Kokichi.

“I have my eyes on you, chef”

“Mess with Mom and you mess with us”

_Be careful, Teruteru. They might tackle you down to the ground if you say the wrong thing._

Kaede took her seat next to Miu and Angie. Her girlfriend was too busy eating to say anything to her and Angie was focused on talking to Tsumugi.

“Kaede!” Kaito was sitting across from her, “Are you ready for the Carnival tonight?”

“Hell yea I am!” She cheered. It was the one thing she’s been looking forward to all month. The couples in her class all decided to have a big date night at the Carnival, which was the best and worst idea at the same time. Oh, how she was ready for the pranks Kokichi will pull, the prizes Kaito will try to win for Maki, and Kirumi going extreme Mom-Mode on everyone.

_Yea! It will be fun!!_

Sure, her morning was rough, but there was a whole day ahead of her!

“Ooooh, Kaede!!” Angie playfully nudged her shoulder, “Going on any rides? Or the haunted house there? Moon-Moon and I will be looking at the face-painting going on!!”  
“Sunny, I don't think anyone would want to paint on such a boring face,” Tsumugi sighed.   
“Nonsense! Atua told me you have the most beautiful face and I agree wholeheartedly!!”

“Aaaannngggiiieeee!!” She buried her face in the artist’s shoulder.

“Sssooooo embarrassing! I don’t deserve you!”

“Wait” Kaito ignored the two girls having their gushy moment, “There’s a...haunted house?”

“You should totally go!” Kokichi chirped, “Let’s go together! Have Maki and Shuichi with us too!! Best double date ever!”

Shuichi shrugged. “I don’t mind”

Maki gave Kokichi her typical death glares,

“First of all, shut up. Second, Kaito, I’m sure it is not that bad. Carnivals such as these are targeted towards kids, doubt it would be anything too scary”

“...Sure”

“Just please do not do anything too crazy” Kirumi came by to their table, handing everyone else their breakfast, “The last time we planned the big date like this, Shuichi SOMEHOW got drunk. Let’s avoid an issue like that, please?”

Shuichi shuddered.

“Okay, Mommy” Miu groaned, “Can you believe this chick, Kaede? Thinking that we have to be proper and shit while we are supposed to be having fun?”

“She’s just telling us to be careful, babe. Having Shuichi drunk was NOT fun and poor Kokichi had to deal with his hangover the day after”

“DONT get drunk!” Shuichi was sitting next to Kaito and stabbing his food with his utensils.

“Let me tell you, I do not remember a damn thing that night. All I know is that my drink was spiked and I kept at it. You know what? That day never existed”

Kokichi leaned closer to him and snorted, “But you wrecked that dance floor, by the way”

Rantaro raised one finger in thought “Let’s...not forget that you gave Kokichi—”

Shuichi groaned. “Don’t remind me, everyone…”

“It was a good kiss!” Kokichi beamed 

“Hey! At least Shuichi is okay now!! We can all agree that none of us will be going back to that restaurant!” Tenko and Himiko made it to the table with everyone else.

“Why hello there, you too!” Angie cheered, “What took you so long?”

“Met up with Sonia and Peko, talked, and now we are heeeerreeee!” Himiko answered, “What are we all talking about? Shuichi getting drunk?”

“BACK TO THE CARNIVAL, PLEASE”

Miu rolled her eyes, “Gotcha, Shuichi. I know I'm gonna wreck that shit! I will make sure to win as many gifts for Kae-babe as I can!! Unless Tenko tries to beat me to it…”

“Wanna bet?” Tenko straightens her posture in the seat, hands balling into fists. “Tenko is down if you are, Miu”

“Fuck yeah I am! Month’s work of homework”

“Hey hey! None of that, you two...Miu, being with you is a perfect enough gift already” The pianist giggled, nuzzling the inventor’s cheek fondly. “Do not worry about it so much”

“D’aaaaawwwwww” Rantaro teased.

“Shut up you Motherfucker”

“ANGIE!”

“HAAAAAAHAHA!”

“SHUT UP, KAITO!”

The rest of breakfast was about getting prepared for the Carnival and joking about previous trips they’ve all had, only a bright and happy mood from everyone. Maki agreed that they will go into the haunted house, leaving a frightened Kaito. Angie wanted to go on every ride there, several of the boys agreed to join her. Kirumi joined the table after and wanted to have some sort of schedule, which was removed from the table when Kokichi whined about it.

“This isn't a silly field trip! It’s a DATE! Like a...double..quadruple...six...one of those! We can at least all meet up for snacks and maybe dinner”

That was the one time everyone agreed with the supreme leader.

“That’s the best idea you’ve had...ever” the cosplayer was impressed, “Oh! We should think about dinner too...where will we go?”

“Not back to _there_ ” the Detective growled.

“What if we just...all went to McDonald’s” Rantaro insisted, “No reservations, cheap, right next to the carnival, and their fries are good as hell”

Everyone gave Rantaro the look of _Are you really that stupid?_ Look. Internally, they all agreed with them.

“I say let’s do it” Kokichi turned his attention to Kirumi and gave her a sad pout, “Mom? If you don’t agree then none of us are happy…”

“...I don’t mind. If all of you agree, then I can adapt”

Miu let out the biggest sigh of relief right next to Kaede.

* * *

The rest of the day, Kaede was in the music room with Ibuki and Sayaka. They were working on a piece together and then had a bit of gossip about the students in their classes. She also mentioned the carnival date her friends had planned.

“Ooooh, have fun!” Ibuki cheered, “Make sure Tenko takes good care of Himiko! Well...Ibuki thinks she will...but just to be sure!”

“Okay! I will!!”

After their music session, it was time for her to head back into her dorm and get ready for the get-together. Kaede was not going to wear anything too formal or laid back. Maybe her purple music skirt, a white blouse, and black tights? Nah, different shirt.

A simple T-Shirt would be suited best. She’s going to go ahead and wear the skirt with some shorts underneath it, just in case it gets too windy. Something casual but still cute! That’s her goal.  
  
They all took two separate cars. Kirumi had a big car and volunteered to have it be a carpool. She took care of Shuichi, Rantaro, Kokichi, Maki, and Kaito.   
  


“You have the address, right?”

“Got the text!!” Kaede told Shuichi, “Make sure Maki and Kaito don't kill your boyfriend on the ride there”

“No promises”

Kaede was the second driver. In the front was her girlfriend of course. The middle row had Angie and Tsumugi. Back had Himiko and Tenko.

“Girl love Bus! Girl love Bus!” Tsumugi cheered, “This is for sapphics only!”

“Tenko likes the way you think!” Tenko called from the back. Everyone was rather hyped, while Himiko fell asleep in the middle of it.

It was about a 10-minute drive from Hope’s Peak. Kaede let the way while Kirumi was right behind them.

“I wonder if they’re okay...the boys are in that ride after all…hopefully, Kokichi isn’t being a nuisance”

“I’m sure they’re fine” Miu huffed, “Can I turn up the radio? I love this song”

“Yea! Go on ahead!”

“HELL YEAH, STAN LOONA”

“HEART ATTACK IS SO GOOD! Let’s go lesbians!!”

The rest of the ride was a whole bunch of girls having a great time. It was the perfect way to start the night.

_Yes, this is going to be a good night._ The nightmare was long gone, all she has to worry about was the possibility of Miu and others getting sick after a ride. 

They parked side by side with the music still blasting and girls spilling out of the car, laughing and smiling gleefully. For the other carpool, it was a different story.

Kirumi, Maki and Shuichi were tame. Rantaro, Kaito, and Kokichi came together in a circle and started shouting.

“DATE NIGHT! DATE NIGHT! DATE NIGHT!” They chanted and jumped up and down. They were all so in sync. 

“Can someone remind me why I fell for an idiot?” Maki muttered.

“I ask myself the same thing” Shuichi added.

“As do I” Kirumi sighed, “Shall we get going?”

“DATE NIGHT! DATE NIGHT! DATE NIGHT!” Miu hopped into the action with the other three who cheered about having someone join them.

“What are you guys even—“

“DATE NIGHT! DATE NIGHT!” Angie joined the party, louder than almost everyone there. Tsumugi watched in awe and giggled.

“Ugh...I don’t want to join with certain degenerates but...I’ll do it for the girls of course...then Shuichi and Rantaro” Tenko grumbled.

Himiko tilted her head to the side, “Why them?”

“Solidarity! Anyway! DATE NIGHT! DATE NIGHT!”

That left Himiko, Kaede, Kirumi, Tsumugi, Maki, and Shuichi just staring at their partners making a fool out of themselves.

Least it was out of love…

But they’re not spending the whole night watching them chant, so Maki broke it by pulling Kaito out of the scene and dragging him to the entrance of the carnival.

“Let’s go”

“Hhheeeyy, Makiroll!”

“Hold on” Shuichi picked up Kokichi with ease, “Gotta pick up mine”

“SHUICHI!! LET ME GO!!”

“And mine” Tsumugi carried Angie Bridal style.

“Ooooh~ I enjoy it when you pick me up like this, Moon!”

“I have mine” Kirumi held on to Rantaro’s hand was hurried behind Maki.

“Kiwwwwiii! But it’s DATE night!”

“Nyeeehhh” Himiko pulled Tenko along with the rest of the couples.

“Ah! Got it, Himiko! Time for Date Night!!"

“And I gotta get my gorgeous girl genius~” Kaede hugged Miu’s arm and left a small kiss on her cheek, “Shall we?”

“Hnnn, stop flattering me in front of e-everyone! I need to be...ya know...the one with the pants!”

“We both wear skirts, come on!” The pianist hurried over to the rest of their friends to the entrance.

Rantaro was the one who paid for everyone’s tickets. No one wanted them to but insisted that they will anyway. They almost offered to buy everyone food until Kaede quickly stopped them. _“We can handle this!” S_ he had said. 

“Here are everyone’s tickets!” They held out golden coloured armbands for everyone to put on, “You’re free to go on any ride and do any game! It’s a full house!”

“What ever happened to predictability…” Kokichi hummed

“If you guys want me to buy food, let me—“

“You’re not buying ANYONE food unless it’s HER!” Tenko pointed at the maid, “If you DARE treat her badly, Tenko will drop kick you. SAME WITH YOU, KAITO! TREAT MAKI RIGHT!!”

Kaito and Rantaro raised their arms in defeat.

“We promise, oh Lesbian Queen” they bowed in unison. 

“How dare you call me Sonia Nevermind, Tenko will never be on her level, THAT'S A QUEEN! Anyway, wanna go get a snack first, Himiko?!”

“Nyeh, Okay!” The magician grabbed hold of her hand and followed to one of the food stands.

“Wait! We haven’t made a—“

“Noooope!” Rantaro held on to her waist and patted the top of Kirumi’s head, “You’re not going to stress out about everyone else, this is a date! Now let me go find you a prize to win!”

Rantaro and Kirumi were off.

“Kokichi! There’s a murder mystery section in the carnival! Can we?! Can we?! Can we?!”

“Wow, I can’t believe my boyfriend is a dork. Yeah, let’s go!”

Shuichi squealed and led the way.

“Shall...we get going as well? I want to see what’s here!” Kaede asked Miu.

“Yeah! Maybe try a couple of rides, then go get some funnel cake! I fucking love funnel cakes…”

“Yea!! We will see you all in a bit!” She waves at the remaining couples and ventured forth.

Everything was so...so bright, it didn’t bother her too much, unlike others. So many neon lights spinning because of the rides or signs around, bright coloured clothes, but it’s filled to the brim of happiness. She wondered if Kirumi and Shuichi are too sensitive to these lights, or anyone else in her class. Hopefully they’re okay, they would say something if they became uncomfortable. 

Speaking of classmates, Kaede noticed that some students from Hope’s Peak were around, Mukuro and Sayaka sat at a table with some snacks, Chihiro and Sakura made their way to the arcades inside, and Sonia and Peko are in line for a teacup ride.

“I wonder what else is here…” Kaede was a fan of roller coasters. The thrill of dropping down and spinning in all sorts of directions made her heartbeat a million times a minute. Her favourite had to be water rides though, and seeing Miu soaking wet, bangs covering her eyes, and a tad peeved was hilarious. The inventor was rewarded with a kiss afterwards.

There was a roller coaster, but a smaller one. She noticed that Angie and Tsumugi already went in line for it. The artist looked far too happy about it, while her girlfriend was trying to be supportive. _Huh? Not a big fan of rides like this?_

“Anything catches your attention? Just say the word and we can do that first! I don’t want to eat anything too hefty and then get sick on a ride”

“Uh…” Miu tapped her chin in thought, “How about we check out the carnival games? Not that one though” She pointed at the dart tossing game where Kaito and Maki were. The astronaut seemed so focused and yet he missed every balloon on the wall.

“Hmmm, Oh! Oooooh!” Kaede pulled her girlfriend over one of the games next to the murder mystery funhouse. It was a ring toss, a rather simple looking game with several prizes displayed in the booth.

“I’m going to win you that one” the pianist pointed at the large pink and white bunny plush, “How many rings do I have to throw directly to the bottles?”

The employee gave her ten rings.

“At least half of them”

“I got this!” Kaede felt a wave of determination. She was going to win that bunny if it’s the last thing she does.

“You sure you don’t want me to do it, babe?” Miu raised an eyebrow, “You know I’m fucking bomb at physics and shit similar. I’ll get every single one of them”

“Let me!” Kaede gave her a pout. Miu blinked a couple of times, then smirked at her. “Fine, this will be entertaining to watch”

Kaede was decent at it. When she tossed the first one, it was nowhere near close. It was all trial and error, every other one made it. Once she made it to the last one...sadly, she missed.

Four out of ten.

“Oh! Come on!!” She stomped on the ground angrily. “I was so close!”

“You’re able to get one of these prizes” the employee points at the smaller dolls on display. Kaede, in defeat, accepts the smaller bunny on the shelf.

“Sorry it isn’t the bigger one…”

“Oh fuck that! I love it!” Miu held the rabbit close to her chest, “Now, let me win you that giant ass beagle! I know it’s calling your damn name!”

Ten rings are back in front of the couple. Miu handed Kaede the bunny to hold and stared at the bottles for about a minute. Soft muttering, pointing, head tilting, god she’s so smart. Kaede was never one for that field, sciences and math isn’t her strong suit. But Miu, _oh boy Miu._ She’s never seen anyone so talented in that. It’s so impressive, it’s so...so attractive.

Finally, she tossed several with no hesitation. Nine out of ten rings made it in.

The beagle was hers.

“Oh SHIT!” Kaito walked over to Miu and Kaede, “How in the world did you do that?!”

“Remember with Physics when we…” after that, Kaede had no idea what she was talking about. It could be in another language if all she knew. Kaito replied with even more complicated STEM talk, her head was gonna hurt after this.

“So if I thought about it like that and…”

“Calculated the approximate distance from you and the target, along with the weight of the object and estimate the speed…”

“Then carry the…”

“Kaito could’ve used that during the dart one. I don’t understand, he’s so smart but his brain is shut off 23 hours as a day” Maki rolled her eyes, “I managed to win him this squishy star doll. Its face is as stupid as him"

“Awwww! How sweet of you~”

Maki growled. “Whatever. Hey Kaito, we have to go. We need to see if Kokichi and Shuichi still want to do the haunted house…”

Kaito’s confidence went down into the drain five feet away from them. “Wait no—“

Too late, Maki had a hold of her boyfriend and left to find the Kokichi and Shuichi

“Help mmmmeeeee”

“PFFFT! HA! Wimp!” Miu laughed, “Well...I believe Himiko and Tenko mentioned going on the Ferris wheel during class, wanna do that or continue with the games?"

“The….?” Kaede looked over her shoulder to find a giant wheel towering everything in the carnival. It was higher than the roller coasters around, the building with the arcade, probably even Hope’s Peak. Were they always this high?

_Why do I feel frightened by it?_

“Uh…” Kaede swallowed. This shouldn’t be too bad, they’re slow compared to other rides and meant to be calming. “Yeah! Let’s do it!”

She swore the beagle in her possession was telling her to _stop._ But did she? No. Kaede and Miu met up with Tenko and Himiko in line for the Ferris wheel. Gonta and Korekiyo were about to get on.

“They’re here?!” Himiko was dumbfounded, “But when we asked them...they said they had plans”

“Guess those were their plans. Can’t believe they’re on a date! About time!” Kaede squealed, “They like each other a lot”

“Tenko thinks it’s just them being...friends. Gonta? Liking Korekiyo?”

“Friends my left asscheek”

It was Tenko and Himiko’s turn to enter the passenger car. It was enough for four people, maybe a little more depending on their size, but decided to take them two at a time.

“Hm, Tenko will spend the whole time with Himiko! See Miu and Kaede later!”

A couple of cars later and a group of four left, it was Kaede’s turn.

“Come on!” Miu pulled on to her wrist and hurried inside.

_It’s so small…_

All she thought about was Rantaro’s claustrophobia while getting inside. Sure, she’s fine with closed places, but will _they_ end up going on the Ferris wheel at one point. No, hopefully not.

Speaking of Rantaro, while entering she noticed them with Kirumi, Shuichi, and Kokichi. Both the Adventurer and Kokichi bolted over to the pirate ride that rocks back and forth. _No thanks…_ rides like that make her nauseous. Wonder if they’ll be okay…

While thinking about those four, their passenger car closed, that’s when Kaede flinched. Why was that so loud?!

“Woah, you okay there?”

“Yeah!” She squeaked, “the door slamming got to me!”

Half lie, something deep in her gut was telling her not to be on this ride. There shouldn’t be any reason why she needed to, it's a harmless round on the giant wheel. Time with her girlfriend, to take in how lovely she is and how happy Kaede feels because of Miu.

It slowly begins to rise and Kaede still had her attention on Miu. Her sapphire eyes stayed glue outside where all of the lights looked like dots. It was pretty...and kind of frightening.

_Get ahold of yourself, Akamatsu!_

“Wow, it’s so beautiful...I’m sure I could see Rantaro’s house from up here” Kaede jokes. Her voice became strained and dry, it’s hard for her to speak.

It’s going so slow, slower than she imagined. It feels like they could get stuck at any moment with this speed. Each time they rose higher, her legs grew weaker. 

_I can’t do this, I can’t do this…_

_Yes, you can!_

_I can’t!_

They were moments away from the top. She held the doll so tight that it could rip in half any moment. She wanted to look away, she wanted to at least try and look down, but then Miu would worry. The walls are all _transparent_ , she can see _everything._

Her heart fell down to her stomach, her whole body felt heavy that she could collapse from the weight, and her legs wouldn’t stop shaking. _I can’t do this! I can’t do this!_

Her dream came back to her.

Outside wasn’t a beautiful view of Japan, it was the large grand piano that she played with her feet. The bear sat in its chair, staring down at her and beckoning for her to come down.

“No! I won’t!” She cried out, “Not this again!” Kaede started to feel around her neck, it was back. The rope directed down instead of up. The bear held it, tugging her to come back down.

“No no no no!”

It pulled her down just slightly, then another pulled up top.

_There’s another one?!_

Kaede shook her head. She’s trying to break the collar off her neck but there was no use. Even so, she’s trying to break free as the ride goes higher and higher… _and higher and higher..._ **_and higher and higher._ **

It would stop, it wouldn’t go down, it’s only going—

“STOP! STOP!” 

“Hey! Oh my god! Kaede!” 

“PLEASE! GET ME OFF!” She shouted. Miu’s words sounded like mutters to her. “I can’t stay! Please don’t k—“

Clammy hands were slamming down in her shoulders. That sudden action brought her back to reality.

_What...what was that?! What was I seeing?!_

Even if the vision left, her panicking never stopped. Her shaking was to the point of vibrating and tears fell on her cheeks. _Where am I again? That was Miu, right?_

The Ferris wheel, right…

“I-I...oh god, I’m so—“ _stop talking._ It only made her feel worse. “I didn’t mean to! It—“

“Kaede, shut the fuck up”

The pianist obeyed.

“...Come here, just rest of the tiddies” despite that sounding like a joke, Miu was very sincere with her words and pulled the pianist close to her chest. The cold fear filling her body slowly turned into warmth coming from Miu. All she could see was blue from her shirt (which slowly turned black after pushing herself closer to the inventor) and there was no more of the view from the Ferris wheel. Even so, Kaede can feel the elevation, her feet feel like they’re dangling, and they only just made it to the peak.

“We can get out after we come back down, we are almost there”

“I-I’m so sorry!” She choked. Miu didn’t reply to her and simply kissed the top of her head. 

_I can’t believe that happened! I’m so stupid!_

Coming back down felt like an eternity, but it _happened_ eventually. Miu signalled then to stop the ride for the two to come off. That was even worse. Stepping down out of the car, just one step, caused her to lose balance and almost fall.

“Woah there! You wanted to rest on my tits more?!” Miu catches her and chuckled lightly, “Let’s go sit down, Alright?”

Kaede nodded. _I can’t believe I just ruined the whole trip…_

This was supposed to be a good night! Having fun! Laughing! Being with loved ones! And she had to mess it up. Kaede just had to freak out over a slow and simple ride like that! _I don’t understand how I can handle roller coasters but not that…_

They sat down at a lone table, close to the food so Miu can keep a close eye while ordering. Kaede fiddled with her skirt, staring down at the ground and reminding herself she’s indeed back on the ground. _My body still doesn’t feel right, it’s floaty but not a good floaty...I just want to go home now._

“Kaede…?” 

“Huh…?” She looked up, eyes hazy and trying to recognise the two standing next to her. It was Shuichi and Kirumi, both carrying an Orca and Otter doll. Wonder who won them those…

“What are you two doing over here…?”

“Rantaro and Kokichi are busy...throwing out funnel cake and fried Oreos” Shuichi huffed, “They just had to go on rides right after eating that! I don’t understand them…”

“I...I like your little animals” Kaede was trying her best to avoid them asking about her. They’re very observant, they will know something is wrong. 

“Thanks, I like yours too” Shuichi replied, “But something is wrong. Are you and Miu okay?”

“No! We are fine! Great! It’s just…” Kaede lowered her gaze, “I fucked up. I went on a Ferris wheel and...just panicked”

The two exchanged glances.

“Are you not a fan of them?” Kirumi asked.

“I guess I’m not?! I thought I would be okay…” Kaede gripped on to her skirt furiously. “What was I thinking?! I thought I would be okay because I’ve been on roller coasters but no! I saw how high we were, how high it went...and just broke. Miu and I had a whole night ahead of us and this had to happen”

“You shouldn’t say that” Kirumi placed one hand on her shoulder, “You didn’t know, it happens. We all have things we are afraid of”

“Of _Ferris Wheels?!_ The one thing that doesn’t do anything ever?! Yet I can hop on a roller coaster with no issue?!”

“You’re talking to the one who cannot stand the colour red” Shuichi pressed.

“And flowers bring me to a panic”

“And DON'T forget yours truly!” Miu slid over to the table and hands her girlfriend some water and candy, “Snow is so...ugh, seriously, there’s nothing to worry about!”

“Hello, Miu”

“Sup, Momma”

_Maybe you’re saying that because you don’t want me to feel bad. I know I always do that for others, Miu could be doing the same…_

However, hearing their fears made her feel a tad better. _Not completely better._

“Kaede! Are you okay?!” Tenko came running over, “Tenko and Himiko saw you collapse out of the Ferris wheel! Did you get sick?!”

“I’m fine” she took a small sip of her water, “A little scare, that’s all”

_Little my ass._

  
  


“Yo, we all meeting up now?” Rantaro and Kokichi came late to the party, looking exhausted. The supreme leader skipped over to Shuichi with a pleading look on his features.

“If you’re asking me for a kiss, hell no. Not after you barfed”

“Same goes for you” Kirumi gave Rantaro a side-eye, “Are you two feeling better?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Are we ever better? Ever okay? All of us are disasters one way or another! But my tum-tum feels _much_ better! Anyway!! What’s up?”

Everyone took their seats and started to chat. Tenko went on about winning five gifts for her girlfriend and _extremely_ proud about said accomplishment. Kokichi made some petty comments in between, but Himiko slowly just gave the look of _“please do not try and challenge death today”_

Shuichi talked about the murder mystery, which he easily solved in a matter of ten minutes. Typical, although he was very modest about it and barely had any sense of pride, unlike Tenko. Kokichi did all of the praise instead.

But as they kept talking, Kaede’s mind went blank. Everything became white noise and the sensation of being lifted returned. It wasn’t as bad as before, but present. She tried to look like she was participating, but it’s clear that she’s lost in her world again.

_They should be off on more rides...but instead, this had to happen._

“Hey, Kaede”

Miu places her hand on her thigh. Seems like no matter what they do, her hands are always so sweaty and hot. Not like Kaede cares too much, just an observation.  
 _Wonder how much time has passed...it felt like everything happened so fast..._

“How do you feel about the Go-Karts?”

“I love them”

“Want to go on that when you feel a little better?”

“...We can go now, I’m good. I would feel better if we did”

Miu nods. _She must know I’m uncomfortable just sitting here. Miu is such an amazing girl, I wish more people realised that._

“ALRIGHT, ULTIMATE SHOWDOWN!”

“This is the ultimate showdown…” Shuichi muttered. Rantaro starts to snicker from the reference.

“The ultimate destiny”

“Both of you shut up” Miu pressed, “Anyway! All of us! We go on the go-kart rides and take the duo ones! It’s a race to the finish!”

“COUNT US IN!!” Angie, literally, appeared out of nowhere with Tsumugi. It looks like they’ve been here the entire time. 

“Oh sh–“ Kokichi staggered back, “Why are you two...so...nevermind”

“I like your facepaint” Himiko complimented. Angie had designs looking like bright orange fire and Tsusmugi with the counterpart of deep blue waves on the bridge of their noses and cheeks.

“Thank you! Angie helped out with–“

“IM TRYING TO SPEAK HERE!” Miu ended up standing on top of the table and stomping her boot. Kirumi’s lemonade fell and slipped on the floor, there was a very faint shimmer of sadness in her eyes. 

“We all get together and just...raid the track, so it’s only us and we can bet on it! DONT START SINGING RANTARO!”

They hid behind their girlfriend timidly.

“Who’s in?!”

“Angie is!”

“So is Tenko! We shall win!”

“Nope! Bunnyhara and I will!”

“Bunny what now?”

“Hey now! The parents got this!”

“I’m no one’s parent?”

“Oh! This is so exciting for someone as plain as myself! We should get Kaito and Maki…”

  
  


“We are right here” Maki deadpanned

“SHIT—“ Kokichi falls in Shuichi’s lap, “PLEASE stop scaring us like that!”

“Well, if this is a race, I’m staring it now!” Rantaro confidently stands up with hands placed on their hips. “There are lockers by the track, the last one there is a rotten eggie!”

“Not on my watch!”

“Nyahahaha! Angie will win this for sure!”

“Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars is the fastest one here!”

“Maki is already gone”

“DAMN! I NEED TO WIN!”

Everyone ran off after Rantaro declared the competition. Some remained and walked to the race track gingerly. Miu stayed behind, looking over at Kaede.

“Hey”

She extends out a hand.

“We are going to have a great night, Bakamatsu”

Kaede smiles, a small one, a little “thanks” as she takes her girlfriend’s hand.

“And we are going to beat their asses”

* * *

“This feels like the end of Avengers, the after-credits, where they are all in the restaurant eating” Tsumugi stated, “Also, I think this is the first time I’ve seen Kirimi eat from here”

“...I enjoy Oreo Mcflurries” she confessed.

“You should name the Otter McFlurry”

“Rantaro, I would never make it that…” she took another scoop of her treat, “...Her name is Pancake”

Shuichi played with the Orca’s fins. “I’m naming you Omelette!”

Angie and Tsumugi ended up winning the race with Miu and Kaede being a strong second. Everyone scattered to do some more rides before closing, then mingled back together for Mcdonalds. They brought the remaining four from their class to join in for dinner. Korekiyo and Gonta confirmed it was a date, Kiibo was with their friend Kazuichi and Ryouma went solo.

“You know the food is good when everyone is quiet”

“Then shut up, Kokichi”

“Maaaaki…”

All in all, everyone had a good time. Kaito disliked the haunted house and wouldn’t let go of Maki. Rantaro took so many photos with a very adorable selfie with them and Kirumi. In the end, they managed to collect everyone and take a group photo. It only took several tries; from Kokichi blurry face to Kaito having a mid sneeze face. They kept every single photo and declared none of them would be deleted. 

Kaede still had the Ferris wheel event in her mind. Something had to trigger it, maybe it wasn’t just the ride that she was afraid of. It could’ve been the slow ride up that reminded her of the dream. _Is it heights? But I’m okay with other things…_

Whatever the reason was, she needed a way to decrease the nightmares. They only stopped when she woke herself up, then everything she tried was a failure.

Maybe...there’s one more thing.

“Miruma”

“Hm?” She had a collection of fries still in her mouth. Miu quickly ate them and turned her attention to the pianist. “What’s up, Bakamatsu? You feeling off again?”

A flood of gratitude washed Kaede down. She’s a little upset that Miu had to worry, but she cares, that’s all that matters.

“Wanna sleep with me tonight? Only if you want to. Something...er...I had a bad dream”

Miu raised an eyebrow.

“And in the dream, I was high up in the air, so the Ferris wheel reminded me of it. I don’t want to have that nightmare again...so maybe having you there will help? You managed to knock me back to my senses, so then…”

“You know you don’t need to give me a whole damn essay on why, I was going to say yes regardless” Miu smirked mischievously, “And that’s for _both_ methods of sleeping together. But don’t worry, I’ll stay with you tonight if it might help”

And that night, the nightmares were gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> God they’re disasters but I really love the V3 cast, I’m crushing canon and having them be happy at hope’s peak, it’s what they deserve.


End file.
